Media cassettes are used in self-service terminals (SSTs), such as automated teller machines (ATMs). ATMs use media cassettes for a variety of different types of media. However, the most common use of an ATM media cassette is for storing currency (in the form of banknotes) in a manner that allows the currency to be removed, one banknote at a time, from the media cassette (referred to as a currency cassette). The currency is typically stored as a horizontal stack within the currency cassette.
To enable the stored banknotes to be removed reliably, the currency cassette includes a pusher plate that urges the horizontal stack towards a picking area. When the currency cassette is empty (or nearly empty), it can be manually replenished by removing a lid, retracting the pusher plate, and inserting a new horizontal stack of banknotes between the picking area and the pusher plate.
There are a number of problems associated with replenishing currency cassettes.
One problem associated with replenishing currency cassettes is that the cassette side-walls restrict easy entry of a replenisher's hands, particularly when the replenisher is holding a bunch of banknotes.
Another problem associated with replenishing currency cassettes is that a replenisher may insert too many banknotes (referred to as overstuffing). This is possible because banknotes in the cassette can be compressed by the replenisher once they are inserted, thereby allowing more banknotes to be inserted. Overstuffing can cause excessive force on the banknote nearest the picking area, which can result in failed picking (no banknote picked) or multiple picking (more than one banknote picked in a single picking operation). Neither of these pick operations is desirable.
Another problem is that when a replenisher inserts banknotes into the currency cassette individual banknotes may be incorrectly inserted, for example, a banknote may be partially folded and the next banknote may be placed on the folded portion of the banknote. This may also result in pick failures during operation of an ATM into which the currency cassette is inserted.
Another problem associated with replenishing currency cassettes is that there is a risk of minor injury. For example, a replenisher may lock the pusher plate at a fully-retracted position and then place banknotes into the space between the pusher plate and the picking area using his/her hands. If the pusher plate is accidentally released (or if a catch holding the pusher plate in place fails) then the pusher plate may impact the replenisher's hand. Although this is unlikely to cause any serious injury, it may result in some discomfort.